


It Is the End

by Mara



Category: Elephant and Piggie - Mo Willems
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piggie learns some sad news, but Gerald cheers her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is the End

Piggie!

 Gerald!

 It is a good morning.

 Yes, it is. But…

But, what?

 Well…

 What is it? Are we out of ice cream?

   No, there is lots of ice cream.

Is there a monster?

No, Gerald, there is no monster.

 Have you found a new best friend?

 Of course not. You are my best friend.

**THEN WHAT IS WRONG?!!!**

There will not be any more books about us. Our writer has decided to stop writing them.

 Gerald? Are you okay?

I don't want to disappear.

   Oh, Gerald, we won't disappear.

We won't?

No, there are 25 books about us and millions of copies in children's homes and libraries.

Is that a lot?  
Yes, that is a lot.

Then why are you sad?

There won't be any _new_ stories about us.

But if there are so many copies and lots of readers…won't they think up new stories in their head about us?

Yes, they will!

Then it is okay that our writer will not write more.

Yes, Gerald, it is okay.

Piggie, you forgot to thank one more person in our last book.

I did? Oh, you are right, I did!

Thank you, Mr. Willems!

**Author's Note:**

> Images copied with all love, affection, and gratitude from the following books written and drawn by Mo Willems: We Are in a Book!, I Am Going, My Friend Is Sad, Today I Will Fly!, Waiting Is Not Easy!, Happy Pig Day!, I Will Surprise My Friend!, I Love My New Toy!, A Big Guy Took My Ball!, and I'm a Frog!


End file.
